The invention concerns an organic light-emitting diode comprising:                a substrate,        a lower electrode of a first kind on the substrate side and an upper electrode of a second kind opposite the substrate, the kinds of electrodes corresponding to anode and cathode,        a light-emitting organic layer which is intercalated between the lower electrode and the upper electrode,        and a doped organic layer in contact with said cathode, which is intercalated between this cathode and said light-emitting layer and which is doped with a donor dopant.        
The invention also relates to lighting or image display panels comprising an array of these diodes sharing the same substrate.